Do you want me to stay?
by Hime4life
Summary: He wasn't sure what came over him. He didn't owe the guy anything. But everyone has their breaking point. It's just better to face it with someone you care about, than to face it alone. One-shot, set after episode 11 "Battlefield".


**A/N: So after tonight's episode I just got really inspired to write a one shot about Derek. After watching him tonight I kind of felt something change in him after his talk with Peter. There was just a lot of emotional things going on, I had to write how I think Derek must have felt. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf(Although I wish I did)**

* * *

**Stiles**

He didn't know what it was that forced him to come here. It's not like he owed the guy anything. For what it's worth, he and Scott would have never gone through the things they did if it wasn't for him. No, Stiles didn't owe him a thing.

But yet, even as he stood on the other side of the room staring at the brooding alpha, he couldn't help but notice how lonely he looked. Wide set shoulders drooped downwards, hands tightly clenched together, head bowed low, it wasn't just any sight to see. In reality it reminded Stiles of someone who looked defeated. He just didn't want to believe it.

Derek. Derek freaking Hale, looked defeated.

And for some reason beyond him, Stiles didn't like that look on Derek. At all. Here was the wolf who never backed down from a fight, risked his life on more than one occasion for him and Scott, the alpha werewolf who never gave up. The Derek in front of him was not the Derek he knew. This guy, was someone else entirely.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles slowly crossed the room, making sure to avoid the broken floor where Peter no doubt escaped from, and stopped in front of the alpha werewolf who not once left his place on the ground. Even though he was pretty sure Derek knew he was there.

He was shaking. A lot. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say exactly, he never actually thought this part through. Derek was unpredictable. Any moment he could snap the young boys neck if he wanted. But Stiles knew he wouldn't. Not with the wounded expression he got when said werewolf lifted his head and stared.

His heart rate skipped at the intense look as he gazed back into the green eyes that haunted his dreams every night. He could feel the desperation, the longing, the sadness. He blinked feeling the wetness build up in his eyes, and swallowed thickly. It was almost too much that he wanted to look away. But he didn't.

Finally, he spoke.

"What are you doing here Stiles?"

The huskiness in his voice made the lump in Stiles throat hurt even more. Derek wasn't as defeated as he thought he was. Derek, was broken.

This time, Stiles welcomed the tears as they softly fell down his face.

"I don't know." He croaked, sniffing and letting out a shuddering breath."I just wanted to see you." He whispered. He knew Derek heard him though.

Chuckling dryly, the alpha only shook his head in response. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Whether it was his answer or that he was crying, he didn't know. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

It was quiet once more, the only sound coming from the teen as he sniffed quietly. He honestly didn't know why he came, but it felt right. Whenever he was around Derek, he felt as if everything would be okay.

Stiles looked around the burnt down house before finding Derek's eyes once more, never noticing the alpha as he watched the boy. That was something Stiles never noticed. Derek was always watching him.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked uncertain. Whatever was going on between them was starting to be too much for Stiles. The atmosphere in the room was becoming thick, and he was sure his heart was about to explode from his chest.

If Derek wanted him to leave and never come back, Stiles would do just that. He was tired of being alone and if he was being honest with himself, he'd say Derek was too.

He felt his heart-break a little more when he didn't get an answer and nodded his head. He would rather cry himself to sleep every night, and not having to see the one person he loves knowing he would never be loved back.

Just as Stiles was about to turn and walk out of the alpha's life forever, a strong grip on his arm stopped him. He blinked down at the hand clenched tightly around his arm before dropping them lower to the narrowed eyes of said wolf. His breathing picked up when he was forced to kneel in front of Derek, the hand not holding his arm caressing his face gently.

"Stay." He forced out through clenched teeth, eyes pained once more with longing. Those eyes never once leaving his."Stay."

Smiling softly, Stiles crawled in between Derek's strong legs pressing his back against the warm masculine chest. His own chest fluttered upon feeling powerful arms wrap around his stomach and an unshaven beard press against the side of his face.

Stiles wasn't sure what this was. But whatever it was, he knew it would grow to become something even greater. It may not be love, but it was a start.

And he was just fine with that.


End file.
